1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to filter chemicals, solids, bacteria and other foreign matter from water. The new system contains water filtration stages in a single device which is easily attachable to the main inlet water line of a household or other facility.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use many filtration and water conditioning system for home and industrial use which essentially are designed to improve some aspect of the water provided by the municipal water provider. Perhaps the most well know are those systems which may be attached to a main inlet water line to produce soft water. Such systems which have been used for many years require periodic servicing such as once a month in order to maintain proper operation.
There are also many varieties of water filters for attachment in water lines under sinks, on water coolers in offices and the like. Such devices contain some elements of a typical water filtering system such as polyester woven filters and carbon granules to reduce foreign elements in the supplied water. However, these filter devices are typical simple one to three stage devices for use with a particular apparatus such as a water cooler or sink. Such devices do not incorporate the necessary elements or flow design to filter for an entire facility such as a house.
The present invention provides a simple means to attach a filter system to the inlet water supply of a facility such as a house which will filter the water for the entire house. The water filter system is a nine element system having the filter elements properly compressed and a diameter and length sized such that in normal operation the municipality supplied water pressure, usually 20 p.s.i., and the flow rate, usually 20 gallons per minute, g.p.m., only experience a small variation. The filter elements eliminate chlorine up to 90% and suspended solids and other foreign objects up to 92%. The water filtration system is usable for up to one year without service and normally is just replaced with a new unit.